


He's All That

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [18]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1990s, Action Figures, Alternate Universe - She's All That (1999) Fusion, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, High School, Love, M/M, Movie Poster, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky recreate the poster for a very popular 1999 movie starring  Freddie Prinze Jr. and Rachael Leigh Cook.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Laney Boggs/Zack Siler
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	He's All That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/51041112013/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
